Perwyn Mallister
Perwyn Mallister is the current Head of House Mallister and Lord of Seagard. He serves as Master of Laws on King Daemon III's Small Council. Appearance and Personality Placeholder History Perwyn Mallister was born in 242 AC to Ser Tommard Mallister, the Heir to Seagard, and his wife Jyanna Ryger, as their firstborn child. Three years later, his brother Robb was born, only shortly before their grandfather Lothar Mallister, who in his youth had fought in the War of the Wicked, died, and Tommard Mallister ascended to the Lordship. In the year 250 AC, when he was eight years old, Perwyn was sent to Pinkmaiden to squire for Alyn Piper, from whom he learned what a young nobleman and future knight had to know. Since he was expected to one day inherit Ironbane, House Mallister’s axe of Valyrian Steel, he focussed on the use of Axes in his martial training early on. However, the training yard was not the only place where Perwyn was instructed, but all the more he turned out to have a talent for Bureaucracy, and thus learned to work at a desk as much as on a battlefield, or probably even more. After ten years of training, Perwyn returned to Seagard in 260 AC, after Lord Piper had knighted him, and he had been anointed a knight in the Light of the Seven. He married Lady Marissa Smallwood, a maiden one year his junior, and began to assist his father in the administration of the Mallister lands. In contrast to that, his brother Robb spent his days journeying from tourney to tourney, and inbetween fathering bastards on tavern girls. While never having been particularly close in the first place, the two brothers now entirely became estranged, as Perwyn settled down in a much calmer life than Robb. Over the course of the next years, Perwyn and Marissa laid a solid ground for their own branch of the family, beginning with the birth of Carellen Mallister in 261 AC, followed by her brothers Tristan and Davos one and six years later. During that time, Perwyn mainly shifted his focus towards the legal part of the keep’s administration, perusing many treatises and tomes on the various laws of the land and acting as a judge in his father’s stead. In the latter function, he learned about Investigation and soon cooperated well with the officials enforcing the law in the Mallister lands in acting against illicit activities. In 270 AC, Durran’s Defiance occurred, and House Mallister took the side of the rebels, as they were led by Lord Tommard’s nephew Prince Aemond Blackfyre. That choice put Seagard into the focus of the Ironborn, who supported King Maelys, and soon, the castle was being besieged. However, as Perwyn took over the duties of Fortification, it could stand against the Ironborn forces, until Prince Aemond himself came to relieve them with his army. When the direct threat on Seagard had ended, Lord Tommard and Ser Perwyn rallied their men to follow the Prince, and engaged the enemy forces again in the Battle of Hag’s Mire. Perwyn only received minor injuries, but Lord Tommard fell on the battlefield. After the war, Perwyn officially took over the Lordship of Seagard, and buried his father, whose body had been returned to his home, with Prince Aemond also attending the funeral, even before he took over the Regency over King Daemon III Blackfyre. At the same time, Ser Robb Mallister returned to his family home, bringing with him his two eldest natural children Emberlei and Kermit Rivers, born to different lowborn women in different towns in the Riverlands. His relationship with his brother not healed, still seeing him as unacceptably irresponsible, Perwyn did not fault the two children for their father’s choices, and so he let both of them live at the court of Seagard, even taking Kermit as his squire. As Lord Perwyn was settling into his new duties - which was not hard for him, as he had fulfilled many of those already before in his father’s stead - another death in the family occurred, as Lady Alysanne Mallister, the mother of the Blackfyre Princes, died in 271 AC. Shortly after, Prince Aerion Blackfyre, Aemond’s younger brother, visited his kin at Seagard, and conversed with his cousin on many matters, including the legal studies Lord Perwyn had conducted over the past years. Thus, before he left for the North, Prince Aerion recommended Perwyn as Master of Laws to his brother, to replace Hoster Erenford, who had died shortly before. And so, Perwyn, alongside his wife and children, as well as his squire Kermit Rivers, made his way towards King’s Landing to take up his quarters in the Red Keep and his seat on the Small Council. While in King’s Landing, Lady Marissa gave birth to her second daughter and fourth child, Roslin Mallister, in 273 AC. Over the last years, Perwyn has served on King Daemon’s Small Council, with his cousin Prince Aemond as Regent of the Realm, in the most recent time preparing for the festivities surrounding the formal Coronation and the Royal Wedding, through which Mallister blood would enter the reigning Blackfyre line. Meanwhile, Ser Edmund Mallister, Lord Perwyn’s uncle, has served as Castellan of Seagard in his nephew’s stead. Recent Events Placeholder Family Placeholder Category:The Small Council Category:Riverlander